


Missing You

by cactwerk (ninnie_eats_chips)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Basically, Coming Inside, Couch Sex, Doggy Style, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Movie Night, Netflix and Chill, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/cactwerk
Summary: After not getting to spend some quality time together for a while, you and Prompto decide to have a movie night together. But you'll hardly watch the movie.





	Missing You

“Did you get the stuff?”**  
**

You bombarded your boyfriend excitedly as he came through the door with a paper bag tucked in his arm.

“Oh yeah. I got the good shit, baby.”

You giggled and threw your arms around Prompto’s neck. He greeted you back with his big silly grin, wrapping his free arm around your waist as you kissed. It was short and sweet, but you knew there’d be many more to come throughout the night. Prompto kicked the door shut behind him and you locked it before following him to the kitchen to check out your date-night snack haul.

You had looked forward to this for so long. It had been some time since you moved in together, but between your job and Prompto getting into freelance photography, you were both busier than ever. Sure, you passed by each other in the kitchen in the morning while the other poured cereal or made toast, and you even got to collapse together every night–-that was great. But for a couple who were used to being attached at the hip, your schedules not lining up for over two weeks made this shared vacation weekend seem like a holy occurrence. As soon as you both realized you had the same days off, you were each listing off the things you wanted to do together. And given how much time you were out recently, you’d both agreed that it would be nice to shut yourselves in at home and start off with a Friday night movie.

As you eagerly leaned onto the counter, Prompto began rummaging through the goods and pulling them out one by one.

“Let’s see here… we’ve got chips, popcorn, some pretzels, I-dunno-what-these-are-but-they-looked-good…” The blonde inhaled, pressing his lips together as he curiously flipped over the bag of snacks. “Anyway–-Oh! I got some dip for all that, candy, some ice cream–”

“Vanilla?!” You pouted, slapping your hand down on the counter when you saw the depressing yellow carton. Your boyfriend ignored your protest, holding up a gloved hand to stop your whining in its tracks.

“Do you have any faith in me?” Prompto retorted. He had something up his sleeve.

You watched with interest as he slowly reached into the bag and pulled out four little jars containing nuts, cherries, hot fudge, and assorted rainbow sprinkles. He made sure to shake the sprinkles in front of you, waggling his eyebrows at you while you crossed your arms in defeat.

“I’m impressed. Anything else?”

Prompto went quiet, a slight blush spreading evenly over his freckled face. He was doing that mischievous lip-biting thing and the way his eyes locked with yours for a while spelled it out for you well enough.

“I got some more condoms. Y’know… in case you wanted to do something later.” He said in a low voice, trying not to seem as eager as he was. It set somewhat of a fire in your stomach, though. Come on… you both knew when you planned this date at home that you were totally going to have sex at some point. It was a given. 

You smiled sweetly and shook your head as you stepped closer to him, gently touching his abs beneath his jacket.

“I started the pill, remember?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that!” Prompto exclaimed breathily, snaking his arms around your waist with the biggest smirk growing on his face. “Agh, I’m _really_ excited now…”

It was amusing how quickly he forgot about the ice cream. He bit his lip again before tilting his head to kiss you. You reciprocated gently, lingering for longer than the kiss at the door, but you broke it off when you felt your boyfriend’s tongue flick across your bottom lip. Your bodies were warm against each other and one of Prompto’s hands were already migrating over your thighs.

“Easy there, Romeo.” You teased, giggling while you gently removed his groping hands. You placed another consolation kiss on his cheek. “We have a movie to watch, remember? Did you download it?”

“Yeah, it should be finished by now.” He exhaled, letting you slide away as you went to retrieve a couple bowls and spoons from a nearby drawer. At least he was easy enough to distract. “I’ll go put it on. You bring the snacks?”

* * *

The lights were off, and you were bathed in the bright light of the TV as you lounged on the couch with your plucky boyfriend. He had his arm wrapped around you while sat crooked on his lap, leaning against him. The coffee table was scooted extra close so that you had easy access to the plethora of junk food. In your legs was a bowl of the leftover cherries from the sundae you shared.

Truthfully, you’d both spent more time talking than paying attention to the movie, and every time you looked at each other for too long, you ended up locking lips and missing more of it. Each time you would laugh about it, stretching out of the way for Prompto to reach forward and skip back on his laptop that was hooked up to the TV. Eventually you kind of stopped caring. You were more interested in one another’s silly antics. The _real_ rom-com was right here in your living room.

You watched Prompto as he reached into the bowl and grabbed a cherry, biting off the stem before holding the fruit between his teeth with a grin. He made sure that you saw it before biting down on it, but you giggled at him and gave him a funny look.

“Was that supposed to be sexy or something?”

He swallowed, leaning forward to flick the stem into the empty sundae bowl. “Was it not?”

“No.” You shook your head, resuming laughter before resting your head back against Prompto’s collar. He was pouting at you, but you could see that it was fake as he resumed his usual cheesy smile when turning his attention back to the screen.

You were nearing the end of the film. The smart lady spy and her dumb romantic interest made it off the train before it exploded, just in time to crack some lame one-liners that made your boyfriend chuckle. There were probably about 20 minutes left, but you could feel his grip tightening around you while you nestled into his neck. It was taking everything you had not to dig into each other. You were basically forcing yourselves to finish at this point.

Lifting your head, you could see the reflection of the colors from the screen dancing in Prompto’s clear blue eyes. He was pursing his pink lips together when he must’ve noticed you staring in his peripheral vision. His pupils roll over towards you again and you watched curiously as he angled his head, scanning from your eyes to your lips with the smallest smile on his face.

“What?” You finally had to ask. It was almost irritating how blind he could be to his level of attractiveness.

From inches away, he opened his mouth and replied with the most sincere voice. “I love you.”

You stared at him for a moment, the blue light framing the side of his dotted face and glowing in his golden hair. You set the cherries aside on the table knowing you wouldn’t be able to watch anymore. You couldn’t go another minute without showering this man with your affection.

He got what you were up to when you shifted to face him more. You saw his blonde eyelashes slowly flutter shut, and you gradually closed the distance between you as your arm wrapped around his neck. Prompto pulled you closer in his arms, gently trailing his fingers up to your head where he caressed your hair. You didn’t hesitate to part your lips and let him kiss you deeply. In your free hand, you clutched a fistful of his shirt.

Prompto sighed into your mouth while running his fingers through your locks, sending a shiver up your spine. He held you tighter. The sounds from the TV faded out. You were busy exploring the sweet and salty flavors on each other’s tongues. Nothing else mattered at the moment.

After a minute more of this, you found yourself departing from the boy’s smooth and saliva-slicked lips, leaving both of you gasping. You giggled at each other, faces flushed from the lack of oxygen, and your boyfriend scooted with you on his lap to close the lid of his computer. Now cloaked in total darkness aside from the black glow of the TV screen, you saw a flash of a toothy grin before he pushed you over onto your back and climbed over you.

You kissed on the lips a few more times, then you surprised Prompto by tugging on his jacket so that you could get to his sensitive neck. He hummed contently as you held him against your body, pressing lots of little kisses down his neck. As you did this, you felt his fingers travel gently underneath your shirt to feel your body.

“Mm, that feels nice.” Prompto said close to your ear. It was his turn to let out a shiver as you pushed some loose hairs behind his ear and lapped the skin beneath it. His sweet, natural scent was intoxicating. You felt tips of his fingers reach the underwire of your bra and fidget with it while you gave him a hickey. You could feel some heat radiating off the growing bulge in his pants. When you were finished, he pecked your jaw and sat up on his elbows.

“Hey, how am I supposed to look professional now?”

“I didn’t do it that hard.” You reassured, rubbing the pink mark softly with your thumb. “I’m sure it’ll fade before work.”

He gave you a coy smile. You knew he actually adored wearing your lovebites.

The blonde retracted his hands from beneath your shirt. He shifted and got up on his knees to peel off his jacket, and you watched his lean abdominal muscles stretch when he pulled off his tank. No matter how many times you’d seen it, you couldn’t help but blush at the sight of his beautiful, pale and freckled body enveloped by the dim light from the television.

You sat up to unclasp your bra. Then Prompto did the honors of clumsily working your t-shirt over your head while he straddled you. He excitedly tugged your bra straps off and discarded the thing to the floor with his own stuff.

Prompto’s bare chest was pressing against you again in a flash. He mumbled about how beautiful you were and thanked you for your mark with a passionate kiss on the lips. You made out some more, holding one another while you massaged his scalp and he squeezed and played with your breasts until your nipples hardened. Eventually the messy kiss tapered off, leaving traces of saliva running down both your mouths. His lips were red. Your skin was tingling as the blonde trailed feverish kisses from your neck to your stomach.

He looked up to you, and you exchanged ready looks before undoing each of your pants with anticipation; Prompto fumbling with his belt for a while before letting two layers down with one tug. Your eyes were fixated on his swollen manhood while he helped drag your pants down over your ankles. You got goosebumps from the soft kisses he laid around the crook of your leg. Prompto kept his own pants hanging around his knees. You liked it that way. You found it so hot how eager he was to make love to you.

“You’re so beautiful, babe.” Prompto told you again, his voice low and husky. “I missed you so much this week.” His eyes were heavy as he carefully resituated his knees between your legs in the narrow space of the couch. Pulling one of your legs up high against your body, the blonde ran his hand down the inside of your thigh to between your legs, feeling the soft slickness of your inner lips. His fingers glided over your slit with ease and he looked at you with breathlessness. His eyes were glassed over with so much want for you.

You reached for him to come closer. The ache to have him inside of you had come on so strongly. “Take me, Prompto.” You whined.

He didn’t need any more convincing.

Prompto let go of your leg, grabbing his cock instead and positioning his head against your opening. You wrapped your arms around his back, pulling him in as he sank into you, making you feel full inside. He hummed and started off at a leisurely pace, grinding the base of his pelvis into your clit--he must've remembered you teaching him to do so. Your fingers dug into his lean frame while Prompto's breaths quickened against your neck. At the same time, he pecked your skin lazily.

“Y-you feel so good inside.” He paused, lifting his head to look down into your eyes as his hands tangled in your hair. “Tell me… how do you want it?”

The low, raspiness of Prompto’s voice during sex always got to you. It was such a contrast from his his usual cheery, high-pitched timbre. But then again, his loud moans and gasps when you were going hard were something you adored just as much. You took these things into consideration while savoring the warmth of your lover’s body against you, grinding his hips into you as he gave you modest but steady pleasure.

You bit your lip for a moment. “What do _you_ want, Prom?”

A grin spread across the blonde’s face. He ground into you a little harder. “I want… I want to bend you over. I want to make you feel really good.” He said under his breath.

You nodded to him and patted his back, and Prompto slowed down before sliding out of you. He carefully climbed over your legs and off the couch where he kicked off his pants the rest of the way. Being careful not to trip over the pile of clothes now on the floor, he took your hand and escorted you over to the arm of the couch. You pecked him and then turned to bend over the armrest, pushing your butt up against his pelvis.

“Like this?”

“Yeah, just like that… _Gods,_ you’re so sexy.”

You felt a pair of hands on your cheeks, kneading them and spreading them open prior to feeling your lover’s warm length pass through your entrance with greater friction than before. He reached around to your hips and picked up where he left off, satisfied groans spilling forth from behind you. And you… something about the way he did you like this always rubbed you just right. Whether it was his slight curvature or the height difference or both, the way he hit your walls from behind was heavenly.

Looking to stir things up, you waited for the moment when he thrusted into you to shove your ass against him suddenly.

“_Ah! (Name)!_” Prompto moaned, hitting you with a force that you felt in the pit of your stomach. He’d heard your gasp too and was eager to coax out more of your noises. He dug his nails into your hips, repeatedly driving his hips into you harder while you gripped the armrest.

You muttered your praises in between noises. “Mm, Prom… like that. That’s–_Oh._ You’re s-so good.” You would occasionally push yourself up on your toes and back into him some more. Each time you slammed into one another, it drew a moan out from both of you. Your breaths were growing more and more ragged, but you really thought you would lose it once Prompto’s fingers reached down to clumsily finger your sensitive spot at the same time.

He leaned over you, his vocal chords straining as his breaths heaved into your ear. “I-I love you so much–-_Ah!_ Baby, p-please come with me. Please let me feel you…”

You were clawing at the arm of the couch when your knees went weak. His cock was swollen inside of you and ready to blow. Between the swift pounding against your walls and the way he hastily rubbed your clit, you ended up giving out first, panting and grinding into the blonde’s hand. Prompto came second; and though you couldn’t tell his twitching apart from your own, his warm lovejuices spilling into you as he called out your name were unmistakable. The two of you rode out the last of your orgasms together, the waves of pleasure fading as Prompto slouched over your back. His arms enveloped around your torso while he rested his chin on your shoulder. He stayed inside of you for a while, holding you and kissing your body.

He chuckled, exhausted. “That felt _amazing._”

You joined in, chuckling before craning your head sideways to kiss your boyfriend’s red cheeks. “It was. Maybe we should wait another few weeks before doing it again.” You teased, then bursted into laughter when his lips formed the most dramatic, open-mouthed frown he could’ve conjured.

After Prompto slid out of you, you stopped him from reaching for his pants by grabbing his wrist to pull him onto the couch with you, still naked.

“Huh? What’re you doing?” He questioned you, wide-eyed as you sat down.

“Don’t you want to see how it ends?”


End file.
